


Reunited and It Feels ✨So✨ Good

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Making Out, No penetration, Reminiscing, Request Fill, Truth or Dare, loving, old friends reuniting, one bed, romantic, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: Script request for momoka_peach. Two old friends have a sleepover and reunite.





	Reunited and It Feels ✨So✨ Good

[F4A] Reunited and It Feels ✨So✨ Good [Friends to Lovers] [Request Fill] [Sleepover] [Truth or Dare] [Making out] [Loving] [Romantic] [Fingering] [Cunnilingus] [No Penetration] [One Bed] [Old friends reuniting] [Reminiscing]

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

[Suggested SFX]

(audio cues)

\--

[knock on door, door opening]

Password? 

(teasingly) Oh come on, you don’t remember our super secret password we made up when we were 12? 

[Tsk] 

(teasingly) Some friend you are. (giggle)

(pause)

Was it really “pickle-dick”? I don’t remember.

(laugh)

Come on in. 

(jokingly) Mom and Dad say we need to be in bed by midnight, but I swiped this from their top shelf. 

Oh c’mon, you gotta admit that’s funny. The whole point of this was to relive our childhood sleepovers. But with booze, and staying up as late as we want.

(pause)

(chuckle) You’re right, maybe this isn’t that much different.

Anyway, I’ve got like a whole pillow fort setup in the sitting room, I’ve ordered a pizza for us. We’ll have popcorn and watch trashy movies and probably pass out before midnight. Some things do change, afterall.

Here I’ll pour us both a glass, you should get changed into your (pajamas / PJs / jammies). 

[some time passes]

Wow, I forgot what a tearjerker this was. You’ll have to excuse me. 

What? I am not a cute-crier. What does that mean? No one is cute when they cry. It’s always blubbery and red-faced and nearly incomprehensible. As it should be in my opinion. 

How was your pizza? 

Terrific? You want something more to drink? We did finish that first bottle but I’ve still got some--

Water? Yeah, I’ll have one too. You know I’ve always been terrible about staying hydrated.

God, do you remember when we finished school and got so drunk? Fuck, that was a night to remember… That is, I’m sure it would’ve been if I could remember any of it. Probably should’ve drank one or two of these that night. Here you go, one bottle o’ water. 

I can’t do that anymore, drink all night and then go to work the next day. It’s so foreign that I-- that *we* used to do that kind of thing. 

Things change. 

I’m so glad we’re doing this, you know? I know we lost touch after university, which I blame myself for really, and I’ve realized in the short time since we’ve been talking again that I really missed you. 

You’re my best friend, you always have been. And I can’t believe it was that coffee shop of all places that brought us together again. I know you aren’t a big fan of coffee, so it really was fate that we walked in there on the same day. And that I’ve been able to get a job that moved me closer to home. Things have been working out recently. 

(pause)

You wanna pick another movie? Or maybe we could do a game or…

Oh I don’t know, truth or dare?

C’mon, it’ll be fun. We have to, it’s a sleepover tradition.

You can ask me first. Uh, truth. 

Yeah that’s what I pick, I have nothing to hide from you. 

“My first crush.” (laughs) You’ll make fun of me. It was your older brother. No, seriously. I never told you because I was so embarrassed about it. 

Well, pre-teen old me figured that if we got along so well, it would make sense that he and I would end up together. 

Luckily soon after that I realized the two of you were *nothing* alike. So it ended up being short lived. 

Your turn. 

Dare, how brave of you. Hmmmmmm. I dare you to… turn your shirt around backwards without taking it off. 

Yes, do it. You have to. 

You did it! Congrats.

Ummm, I’ll pick dare this time. 

This whole water bottle? You know that’s not actually going to hydrate me, right? It’ll just flush out my kidneys and--

Fine. 

[optional drinking sounds]

There. Your turn. 

Truth.. Hmmmmm.

Who was *your* first crush? 

Oh wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this flustered before. You always look so cute like this.

C’mon, you can tell me. How bad could it be?

(pause)

(much more serious) I can ask a different question… no? Ok, you can change to dare. 

Um, I dare you to eat the crust of your pizza.

Don’t make that face. I know you hate the crust, that’s why I’m making you do it. 

See? It didn’t kill you. 

My turn, truth. 

Of course I thought about you since Uni, all the time. But I… I dunno, I figured you might not want to hear from me. 

Well… we did drift apart quite a bit that last year, I was studying really hard for my post-grad and you had your internship. And both of those things turned out really well for us. I just… I didn’t want to bother you, I guess. 

Plus I was still with Steph who I knew you didn’t get along with, and, in hindsight, for good reason. I should’ve listened to you at the time. But I was in love… 

You do stupid things when you’re in love.

I promise I won’t go radio silent again. You’re stuck with me now.

Your turn again. Or we can stop. 

Dare? Ok, you know what? I dare you to kiss me. Yeah, that’s the kind of stuff that happens at sleepovers. 

Yeah, go ahead. Do it. 

(kiss) 

(pause)

(deeper kiss)

(kissing turning more passionate into full-on making out)

(pause, heavy breathing)

Um… that was… Thank you. 

(awkward pause)

Do-- do you wanna watch something?

No? Ok.

(pause)

Why are you getting up?

No, you can’t leave. It wasn’t a big deal. We’re adults after all.

C’mon, stay, please? I was gonna make waffles for breakfast and mimosas.

(pause)

Of course with blueberries. I know that’s your favorite.

Thank you, thank you. 

It is getting late… we should maybe get to bed. Come on. 

[going to the bedroom]

My guest bedroom isn’t set up yet… I was planning on just sharing the bed with you but…

I can sleep on the couch. 

(pause)

Absolutely not, you’re a guest. Guests do not sleep on the couch. 

You sure you don’t mind? It’s not a big deal.

Ok, if you’re sure. We can share. 

[rustling of blankets]

Have you got enough room? 

Yeah I’m fine. I changed the sheets, I swear. I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in my filth. 

(giggles)

I’m glad you’re here, I’m glad you stayed. I’m… I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have…

No, *you* should not apologize. I know I can go a little too far sometimes.

(pause)

My parents never let us sleep in the same bed when we were kids. I never understood that. We were *kids.* What exactly did they think we’d get up to?

Maybe we’d plan to sneak out or something equally as devious. 

I can’t say it wasn’t tempting sometimes. Just to run away and never look back… with you. 

You’ve changed so much since I last knew you. No, really. I can tell the world has made your soul weary, and that you’re stronger for it but nonetheless sad. You won’t have to go through anything else alone again. I’m here with you now… and forever. 

(pause)

Was it me?

Was I your first crush? 

Is that why you didn’t want to answer? 

(pause)

You don’t have to say anything now. Just… kiss me… if this is what you want. 

(kiss)

(more passionate kissing for at least a few seconds)

I… I never saw you this way before. And yet… I think I always knew. 

(kissing) 

Your lips against mine taste so sweet. (kiss) I will never get enough.

(more kissing)

Do… do you wanna go further? You can say no, it’s fine. This is enough. 

Ok. I’m gonna lift up your shirt. 

(giggles) I’ve seen you like this before but… well, nevermind. Let me just kiss all over you. 

(kissing in between parts)

Your neck… and your shoulders… your collarbones… and right here under your chin… down your chest… to your nipples…

(small sucking and kissing)

You like that, huh? 

(kissing)

I just can’t stay away from your mouth. 

(kissing passionately for a bit, maybe a few seconds)

Can I put a hand down your pants? Alright. 

(fingering starts here, improv as you like with these lines)

You feel so nice, you know that? Everything about you feels amazing. 

(kissing)

I wanna make you come for me. I’m gonna try. Is that ok?

(kissing)

God that moan, I love that. Do it again. (laughs)

Of all the things we’ve done together, this is the best, I think. 

Oh fuck your face, your sounds. It’s driving me crazy. 

Does this feel good? Do you like this? 

Keep doing that, yes. Fuck, keep going.

(kissing, fingering)

How about faster? How’s that? I want you to come for me. I want to make you fall over that cliff in pleasure.

Come for me, come for me, come for me. Please come for me. 

C’mon, yes, yes, yes. Just like that yes, come, come for me.

(as orgasm approaches, say whatever comes naturally)

You look so beautiful, you know that?

Fuck, kiss me. 

(kissing)

I want you to feel safe with me, I want to be there for you always. 

(kissing)

Hmm? (slightly nervous) Uh sure, you can, you can touch me. 

Let me lay on my back. Get on top of me. 

(kissing)

I remember when we were little and we used to wrestle outside. (giggle) You look so much better now. 

(kissing)

Your hands feel so nice all over my body. Yes. Fuck. 

Yeah, you can… you can touch me there. 

(fingering)

Oh wow, oh that feels so good. Just like that yeah, on the clit. Perfect. 

(giggles) Well yeah I’m wet, watching you come was a provocative experience. 

Yeah right there, that’s a good spot. Go a little faster.

(kissing)

Your lips on mine and your fingers in my pussy, I can hardly take it. 

(kissing, fingering)

Taste me? Sure, you can. 

(cunnilingus starts)

Oh fuck, oh fuck, I-- oh that feels so good. Oh shit.

Right there, yeah, use your tongue like that. Suck on my clit. Yes.

Fuck, I love that, I love you.

Keep going, please. Keep licking my clit and using your fingers. 

Is that just the one inside me? Holy shit. No, no, it feels so good.

(moaning and cunnilingus noises)

On my clit and inside me. I can hardly stand it. 

I love you, I love you. Keep going, fuck.

Fuck yes, I’m so close. Fuck me, yes. Just like that. 

I’m so close, I wanna come, I wanna come. Please.

Oh fuck, yes, please, fuck. I love that. 

I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. 

(as you approach orgasm, say whatever comes naturally)

Oh fuck, shit. 

Come here. 

(kissing)

I never thought this would happen. Truly. But… somehow I know this is what I’ve always wanted. 

I’m so glad you stayed. I’m so glad you’ve come over. Things could not be better right now. 

Let’s just cuddle together for a bit. 

But we have a lot to make up for. (giggles) I don’t think either of us are going to be sleeping much. 


End file.
